To wish on a shooting star
by TheSilentCry
Summary: All Loki wanted was to be loved by his step-father and to be excepted. All olive wanted was a loving family and to live without fear. What happens when the two wish on a shooting star, will their wish be granted...Please review.


_**Disclaimer: **_Marvel is in ownership of _Avengers _and all recognizable characters.

A small child of only six years old watched intently from her backyard as a shooting star crossed the sky. She felt her eyes close slowly as her hands lay against her chest. She took a deep breath and her parents' shouting from inside the house slowly faded as she blocked out her surroundings. She whispered a heartfelt prayer as tears rolled down her cheeks; she tightened her grip as she felt the all too familiar burn. How many times did she wish, pray, let herself hope for something, anything, to help her, to save her from her nightmares and all the fighting. This wasn't what a family was supposed to be like, family was supposed to be loving and kind. Her daddy wasn't supposed to be cruel and harsh and her mommy wasn't supposed to have bruises on her body. And once again she found herself wishing for a happy, loving family.

Not too far away in a simple home sat a young, dark-haired boy. He watched from his seat at the window as his older brother played with their father. He sat in silence as his devoted mother ran his hands through his hair. He watched his brother, jealousy raging in his heart. He somehow knew that no matter how hard he tried, how hard he fought, he would always be the step-son. Although his step-father had legally adopted him after the marriage between him and his mother, there was always that distance between them. As he curled into his mother's side he saw how happy his_ father _was as he played with his first born. He was still silent as he fought back the tears of jealousy, that's when he saw it. The shooting star, as it sped through the night sky. He closed his eyes and began to wish with all his heart.

_**10 years later**_

All she wanted was to be was invisible; how easy her life could, _would, _be if no one was able to see her. If no one knew who she was then no one would bother to get to know her. It would be so much easier on her heart, because if no one knew her then there was no chance of anyone finding out about her home life. Why she always wore long sleeves, why she only had lunch some of the time. She knew that her friends cared about her and loved her; she could see it in their eyes. So why does she always want to be alone, _invisible_?

"Olive?" her head snapped to see who was calling her.

"Sif...I'm sorry, were you looking for me?" Sif just smiled at her and helped her up.

"Of course, PE is about to start and I won't let you miss this one." Olive pouted at Sif, knowing full well that since it was their last period she was allowed to skip.

As soon as Sif turned her back Olive made a mad dash for the exit. She was caught and began to curse the overly athletic teen.

Loki sat quietly in the library, enjoying his free period. Well he would be if his bonehead of a brother would leave him alone. Instead he sat across from him talking nonstop about his upcoming football tryouts. Honestly, Loki could care less, but when ever Thor looked his way he would smile and nodded and Thor would continue.

"-so then I almost run right into Olive.." Loki found himself thinking back to the time he'd found himself fond of Olive. It was the first time Thor had meet Olive; he scared her so much she punched him in the face. Yes, Loki was quite fond of that memory.

"Loki, did you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry what did you say?" Thor gave him a strange look. But he shook it off and repeated the question.

"I asked if you would be joining me and my friends for lunch?"

"You know that I don't like your friends." Thor's face fell, and he sighed. "But, I guess I can come. Just this once."

He watched as his brother's face light up like a Christmas tree, his only warning before he was tackled to the floor in a huge bear hug.

"Sif, I can't go. You know I can't."

"Please, it'll only be a minute and it's only Tony and Steve this time I swear!" Sif grabbed her arm in a desperate attempt to drag her to the cafeteria. Olive's wince went unnoticed by Sif. The dark-haired girl missed Steve and since he had returned on leave from the army everyone was going to meet him. Olive did want to see him, but the fear of her father becoming angry with her was overwhelming. Like many other things, her fears got in the way.

"SIF! I said I can't come. I missed Steve too, but you know how strict my parents are..." Sif only nodded and released her.

"Thank you!" she smiled at Sif and sprinted down the sidewalk to her house.

**Authors note:**

Please review, I would really appreciate it! Thank you to my beta Nightowl572! If you would like you OC to be in the story, please do NOT post their description as a review, they will be ignored... (I'm sorry! that sounded bitchy) Only OC's that are sent as a PM will be looked at. It's a lot easier to look over them that way.


End file.
